Pediendo el control
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Elena es infectada por el virus del destripador, pero a ella lo único que la hace querer mantener el control es querer estar junto de Damon...


Título: Perdiendo el Control

Autor: Beth Warlow

Rating: 16+

Sinopsis: Elena es infectada por el virus destripador y lo unico que la mantiene bajo control es el deseo de estar con Damon...

Disclaimer: Los personajes Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline y Stefan no me pertenecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y la CW.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo DELENA del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. - Lao Tze**_

Desperté después de las semanas interminables que pase encerrada en una oscuridad terrible observando como mi mundo se caía a pedazos. — Hola — dije casi suspirando. Viendo la sonrisa aliviada de Damon, sin embargo:

— ¿Eres tu… tu? — me pregunta para asegurarse.

— Si, si soy yo. Estoy aquí — digo apenas sobreponiéndome a la extraña experiencia de estar y no estar. Miro a Stefan, que también está aquí, luego vuelvo a ver a Damon, cuando trato de incorporarme algo me molesto en el costado. Meto mi mano a mi chamarra y encuentro una jeringa casi vacía.

— ¡Hija de puta! — Exclama Damon con cara de enojado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntamos Stefan y yo al unísono.

— Nada, nada Elena— dice Damon tratando de tranquilizarme — no hay nada que temer…

"No hay nada que temer" pienso con el leve presentimiento de que algo malo sucede. Su voz me lo dice, lo conozco demasiado bien

Me incorporo, abrazo a Damon, el comienza acariciar mi cabello.

— Te amo — me susurra al oído, para después salir huyendo de ahí. No entiendo en lo más mínimo lo que está pasando. Tal vez piensa que no le he perdonado por huir de mí, o que lo odio por poner en peligro a Jeremy. Porque no puede entender que lo amo… y estoy segura de que me ama….

De repente comienzo a oler la sangre de Stefan, me entra una ansiedad, un deseo desenfrenado de morderlo y alimentarme. No me puedo controlar, saco los colmillos y amenazo con morderlo. Afortunadamente llega Bonnie en un tono verdaderamente preocupado dice — Katherine te inyecto, el virus del destripador... —

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y lloro, no, no puede ser, esto no puede estarme pasando, por eso Damon huyo de mí. Recuerdo a Jesse, mordiendo a Damon, con una ferocidad, con un ansia, y yo lo vi, vi que Jesse no iba a parar hasta que matara a Damon. No pude evitarlo, no iba a dejar que eso pasara, por eso mate a Jesse. Y ahora yo estaba igual, tenía que alejarme de Damon, de Stefan, de Caroline. Tenía que huir. Pensé que rodeada de humanos no sería peligrosa. Mire a Bonnie. — ¡Me voy! Despídeme de todos y no permitas que Caroline vaya al dormitorio.

Llegue al dormitorio me eche a llorar en la cama, no podía soportar, esta **nostalgia** que me invadía. Mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos desde la primera vez que conocí a Damon, cuando él me había dicho que todo lo que yo quería en la vida era lo mismo que todo el mundo 'Quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión y aventura e incluso un poco de peligro' y eso precisamente era lo que él me daba, y más, si bien su amor me consumía, me daba pasión, aventura; también me hacía sentirme segura, amada, protegida. La vez que antes de darme mi collar de verbena me había confesado que me amaba, pero que Stefan me merecía y él siendo el "malo" no me merecía. Cuando lo mordió Tyler, y me dijo que no podía morir conmigo odiándolo. Tenía **nostalgia** de todos esos momentos en que me protegió, incluso a costa de su vida, y aunque algunas veces yo, no quisiera ser salvada… Sin embargo había huido de mí…

Tome botella de bourbon, e inevitablemente lo volví a recordar. Según Damon el bourbon te tranquilizaba los nervios y hacia olvidar, me reí para mí un poco, en mi ahora no cumplía ese efecto solo me estaba poniendo más inquieta, con más ansiedad… necesitaba alimentarme. ¿Pero de quién? Cerré mis ojos tratando de tranquilizarme cuando me di cuenta había salido del dormitorio, caminaba por el campus, alejándome…

No sé cómo termine en un bar rodeada de humanos, trataba de controlarme, pero antes de lo que pensé estaba sobre la barra bailando a un ritmo loco… me reía. Aún no había comido, me sentía ansiosa, desesperada… perdí el control… cuando me di cuenta había agarrado a un chico estaba usando la compulsión para obligarlo a beber mi sangre… ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Simple, romperle el cuello y convertirlo. Tenía una copa de su sangre humana en la mano y él tenía una herida en la muñeca que estaba sanando… estaba a punto de romperle el cuello cuando una voz me hizo volver a la realidad — ¡Detente Elena, no hagas eso!— era Caroline. Hui lo más rápido que pude. No quería hacerle daño…

Tome el teléfono llame a Damon, cuando contesto — ¿Qué está pasándome, Damon? — pregunte desesperada…

— Lo sé, apesta, vas a estar ansiando "carbohidratos" constantemente — me respondió desde el otro lado de la línea. — ¿Qué significa eso, que sabes tú de que se siente? — le respondí.

— ¡Porque estoy igual! — Me grito desesperado desde el otro lado de la línea — Me encadene en el sótano de la mansión. Me dan un vaso de sangre de Stefan cada 8 horas. Debes tranquilizarte, ellos hallaran la cura, si es que la hay.

— ¿y cómo exactamente se cura esto? — pregunte desesperada…

Caroline llegaba al dormitorio, colgué el teléfono sin pensar. La amenace con los colmillos… Bonnie venia de tras de ella… — ¡Tranquila Elena! es solo el virus, haciendo destrozos en tu cabeza, Katherine quería destruirte y lo está logrando. Debes sobreponerte, pensar con claridad — pensar con claridad, suspire eso era exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que podía hacer. Caroline me volvió a romper el cuello…

Desperté estaba atrapada en el dormitorio… — Liv hizo un hechizo de confinamiento— me dijo Bonnie acercándome un vaso — sangre de Caroline, bebe— me dijo.

La bebí, me sentí más tranquila, — llévame a casa de Damon quiero verlo, — le dije… ella asintió fuimos hacia el coche…

Llegamos a la mansión corrí abajo vi Damon encadenado, tome la llave lo libere.

— ¡Huye!, — me grito, yo me quede ahí parada, él hincado — tú te sobrepondrás aprenderás a controlarlo yo no… — me dijo.

Lo abrace — No me iré, no iré a ningún lado — me miro su mirada me decía que no fuera tan terca que huyera…

Bonnie y Jeremy me agarraron del brazo, yo no podía moverme estaba destrozada… Salimos, afuera me di cuenta que no quería irme dejando a Damon solo, necesito decirle que lo amo y que nunca lo voy a dejar, que solo junto a él tendré el **coraje **necesario para sobreponerme a esto… volví a entrar, ahí estaba con un vaso de bourbon en la mano… voltea a veme me toma otro de la encimera y me lo ofrece como una manera de aliviar el stress… pero no yo solo quiero desnudar mi alma a él. — ¡Te amo!— le grito.

— Entonces deja de amarme— me exige, tratando de mantenerme lejos de sus dientes, conteniendo esas ganas de morderme como destripador que es… Sin embargo, no me gusta esa opción. — ¡No puedo! — Confieso, y él es incapaz de resistir la tentación de rozar mis labios me besa. Yo le beso apasionadamente mientras pienso; Eres un tonto, acaso no te das cuenta que solo entre tus brazos me siento segura. Solo en tus brazos me siento en casa… y solo juntos encontraremos el **coraje** para sobreponernos a esto… — Te amo — le dijo en un susurro.

— y yo a ti, también te amo — me dice —y nunca dejare de hacerlo… aunque este amor acabe por matarnos a ambos — finaliza sonriendo…

**_"Ser profundamente amado te da fortaleza, y amar a alguien con esa misma profundidad te da coraje" Lao Tze_**


End file.
